Treasure
by ily-lautner
Summary: Twilight never was.Bella is in college now,changed from her old teenager self,her boyfriend has broken up with her & her friends are avoiding her,but when she meets the Cullens& Edward her life is changed forever. R&R!M because I'm paranoid XD
1. First Sight

**Hola Seniors & Senioritas. **

**This is my first story on FANFIC, but I have experience writing:) **

**tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Twilight the book, or the movie, but use some favorite phrases :P **

It was late Saturday night as I walked slowly down the dim hallways.

I clomped down the stairs, dragging my feet walking into the living room, I flickered on the TV, turning it to some late night talk show, but my mind was preoccupied, I had seen my boyfriend, leading another woman into his car, and when I had accused him of it, he called me crazy and walked away from me.

I sighed, seeing the scene play into front of me again, the light flickering across the dark walls, dancing into the deepest of corners.

I couldn't stay here, where it had happened..

I rushed upstairs tripping a couple time, I yanked on my shorts and a large t-shirt and pull over sweatshirt, tying my converse and grabbing my newly acquired iPod. I pulled my long dark hair into a bun on the top of my head, I tumbled down the stairs and out the hall.

It was 6:00 so the sun was set and the clouds were reeling in.

I was headed for the gym, everybody was out, but I wasn't much of a party-goer..

I rubbed my sore knees and palms, pulling up my hood and plugging in my iPod;

"_And all I need is the air a breathe _

_and a place to rest my head" _

blasted out the ear phone and I mouthed the words along.

"This way sir" a young freshman girl squeaked.

I looked up suddenly, tripping over my feet, stumbling forwards, throwing my hands out, I hit the wet grass.

"Are you okay?" The girl grimaced at my battered knees, grass stained but thankfully not bleeding.

"Yeah I'm fine"I blushed, tucking my loose behind my ear, I pushed myself up, when I came face to face with the "sir" she was talking about.

He had golden bronze hair, tousled back from his face, his skin was pale and it looked to be as soft as silk. His jaw was tight and his hands were clenched into tight fists, his lips were in a tight closed line and his eyes..

They were a liquid gold, smothering and moving into itself, rippling out from his black irises. He glared at me and I blushed for interrupting their tour.

"Sorry" I mumbled brushing past him.

Underneath his thin knit gray sweater, rolled up to his elbows, his skin was ice cold and just as smooth as I expected. The planes of his face tightened again as I accidentally brushed his arm, his eyes bent and pulled together, his mouth deepened into a frown.

I turned and quickly walked away, trying not to trip, when I heard a voice.

"Uh, miss?" it was his voice no doubt, it swirled and spun through honey and velvet, soft yet hard at the same time.

"Yeah?" I turned around quickly to see him staring at me with the same expression on his face.. but somehow.. softer, there was a menacing look playing across his lips, I shivered relentlessly.

"Your iPod?" he had it in his pale hand.

"OH!" I gasped starting towards it quickly, at the last moment I tripped. Again, and fell forward, but I caught myself.

I cursed myself quietly and slowly walked towards him, he carefully placed it in my palm.

I smiled at him, and he flashed his perfect white teeth, the young girl was persistent trying to get him to follow, he rolled his eyes but then his face changed again, tight and scared, he turned away and followed the girl.

I took a deep breath in, taste him on my tongue, his scent lingered in the air. Then I felt something in my palm, I flipped my iPod over to see a little piece of square paper:

"Edward" it read simply, I smiled to myself and continued to the gym, quietly snapping my fingers to the beat.

"We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes and the flashback starts;

I'm standing there.."I pushed open the pool doors, empty. Awesome.

I wandered into the locker room quickly grabbing my bathing suit from my locker, I threw my stuff in and opened the door to the speaker room, I put my iPod on shuffle and plugged it into the cord that was hooked up to the multiple speakers around the pool.

I put it on shuffle hearing the booming bass outside.

I dove in quickly ignoring the cool temperature.

Amy Winehouse seeped underwater as I swam blindly through the dark water.

After about 15 laps I stopped and took a break.

Since coming to college I had lost a lot to almost all of my softness, I was fit and toned now.

The swimming got everything off my mind.

It felt good as I dove under water again.

After a few more laps I was out of breath and tired, I pulled myself out of the pool and showered, washing the chlorine out of my hair as much as possible.

I towel dried it and piled it on top of my head again, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, and my shorts on, tying up my shoes again.

As I walked back to the dorm ,close to the dim lights that were flickering on.

It was dark, around 8:00 maybe 7:30, and I had a weird feeling someone was watching me.

I walked faster trying to get the the dorm as fast as possible, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I whipped around to see someone in the streetlights.

I squinted taking a few steps towards then.

The person was tall, and I couldn't make out it's face, but he was leaning against the pole, his hands in his pockets, his hair tousled back and shining.

"Are you following me?" a smile played across his lips, as I recognized the perfect smile, it was that guy.. Edward.

He stepped towards me, maybe a few meters away now.

"I'm on a midnight stroll" he smiled again at me.

I cocked my eyebrow puzzled at him "Its not midnight though" I smirked trying to get to admit it, that he was following me.

He shook his head.

I shrugged and turned and started walking again, feeling safer with him just a few feet behind me.

"So" I jumped, I didn't even here him walk up next to me "I'm new, what's the best part about this place?" he tilted his head to the side staring at me.

I had to look away because I got so caught up in his eyes, which still managed to blaze in the night, they were lighter, butterscotch maybe.

"Did you .. Do something with.. you eyes?" I blushed a my stuttering

"Huh?" he looked at me "Oh, no, they change colour, it's weird" he laughed, but his laugh was tight and unsure.

I saw threw it.

"The best thing.." I pondered for a moment " Mr. Rawk" I laughed thinking of my crazy english, mathematics teacher "He's the best" I smiled up at the mysterious guy.

"What's your name?" he looked down at me as I gazed up at him, I blushed and looked away as his eyes made my mind go blank. "Uhh" I mumbled trying to clear my head as I stared up at his inhuman face, my mind going blank, his eyes stunned me and is face dazzled me, leaving me unable to speak.

"Well, then, Uhhh, it's nice to meet you" he laughed

"No, No, my names Bella" I blushed

"Bella.." he smiled "Beautiful"

Did he just call me beautiful?

"In Italian" he chased after it seeing my shocked face

"Oh yeah," I laughed actually thinking this God of a creature would actually think I was attractive let alone beautiful.

"Is this your dorm?" he looked up at the dark windows.

"Yup, third floor, fifth window down" I smiled, he was easy to talk to.

"Nice" he smiled "Well I better go, it was nice to meet you Bella" He bent down to my level "See you soon" his breath blew in my face and he turned away his scent wafting behind me, I was stunned yet again by him, as I waved numbly and watched him through hazy eyes, I think from what I remember, he was laughing, his body lifting in the familiar shaking, uncontrolable way.

I looked away and numbly retreated up the stairs to my room getting undressed, showering, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, going threw the motion.

I snuggled into bed and shivered, realizing I was freezing, I clutched the covers up to my neck and slowly dozed off..

I dreamt of the mysterious inhuman boy that found such an interest in me..


	2. Cafe

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer : Say it, say out loud**

**Me:... I can't**

**Taylor Lautner: Please .. for me? *stares into my eyes and touches my cheek***

**Me: Shirt off now. **

**Taylor: okay**

**Me: * Gazing at Taylor's hot body*I.. don't own Twilight... **

**hahaha **

When I woke up the next morning the room was a mess, the girls had finally come home, there was a drawer full of pajamas flung in the middle of the room and Frances was half naked passed out on her bed, with his shirt halfway on, halfway off , Elliot was slumped over in her desk chair at her computer fully dressed in her clubbing clothes, the room smelt of fruity alcohol and something else that was rank.

I had a quick shower, washing my hair completely of the dryness that chlorine had done to it.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I searched through my drawers trying to find some clothes, I finally found my light blue skinny jeans with the rips at the knees, then I was looking for a top. I gave up and searched through Fran's drawers, pulling up an indigo blue long sleeve with a v-neck.

I pulled my gray sweater vest over that, then I blow dried my damp hair, I used Ell's straightener, knowing she wouldn't care, they always wanted me to "Try and look good at least" a quote from Elliot when she was drunk one night.

I lined my eyes with brown eyeliner, not to much though, silvery eyeshadow and mascara, making my eyelashes even longer then they already were. I hung my favorite silver chunky necklace down the v of my shirt, it had a black locket a small light blue key, a silver apple and a light pink heart. I pulled on my short black felt pea coat, pulling my hair over my shoulders, I grabbed my favorite knitted white beret hat and slid on my black VANS, I glanced in the mirror, I had to admit; I look pretty good.

I left a note for the girls, grabbing my wallet, and started outside, the air was cold and damp, water dripped off the canopy of leaves the large oak trees provided along the walk way.

The cold air bit at my face as I walked towards the Cafe.

The warm air from the shop warmed my cheeks as I opened the doors.

I hung my coat over an empty chair and looked up at the menu.

"Um.. I'll have a.. blueberry pineapple mango smoothie.. and a.." I glanced at the baked goods behind the glass " White chocolate and blueberry swirl muffin please"

"Bella?" a voice said quietly, my head snapped up

"Zac?" I looked away from my ex's crustal blue eyes and swept dirty blonde hair that hung in his eyes perfectly

"What Zac?"I grimaced as he gazed at me.

"You look. Really good Bella" he smiled

"Yeah so, can I get my food?"i glanced away and then heard the door open again, I turned around to see a large group of people walk in Edward with them, they sat down a few tables down from where I sat, the small girl with short inky black hair and identical gold eyes was staring at me, holding my gaze her wide curious eyes locked on mine.

"Oh yeah sure" Zac brought me back down to earth.

"So.. um.. Bella.. I was.. wondering if.. if" he stuttered

"Spit it out Zac"i frowned at him

"If you wanted to get back together?" he smiled

"EXCUSE ME?!" I almost shouted

He smiled again "Please Bells.. I miss you"

The offer was.. tempting and then a thought came to my mind..

"What did that bimbo blond I saw you with break up with you?" I smiled cruelly.

He mouth opened and then closed again and opened. Speechless

I was straight on.

"I guess I got my answer huh?" I growled "And by the way?" I grabbed my food and started towards my table "Zac, I'm not your back up plan" I smiled and started eating when something caught my eyes.

Edward was staring at Zac with the most murderous look in his eyes.


	3. Jake & The Girls

**R&R please =]**

**I'm open for all suggestions. **

**oh and Jake isn't a werewolf just yet.[tehe]**

I was eating my muffin quietly when the door bell tinkled again, i glanced up to see a tall figure walk in.

"Bella" he flashed a smile at me as he say down across from me "Hey Jake" i smiled back.

Jake was probably the best friend anyone could ask for. Back in forks he had lived on the Reservation, he was a couple years younger then me, but we were very close. After i had graduated, i left for college, when Jake graduated he followed me and we now were in a brother and sister dorm.

He ran his large dark hands through his short shaggy black hair "How are you?" he squinted at me and then glanced over at a table where Zac was flirting largly with a blonde girl who looked like she had no interest in him what so ever. "Been better, been worse" i sighed nibbling my muffin again. "How's Sarah?" Sarah was Jake's girlfriend, she was pretty, part Asian, and she was very sweet, she made Jake happy, and because of that i was happy.

"Oh she's good, working on a paper, you know how hard she works" he rolled his eyes and i laughed "You here from Billy?" Billy had recently gotten a computer so he could communicate with his son without having to pay long distance bills." oh yeah he and Charlie sent a video message, being complete goofs as always" i laughed, i missed my dad.

I glanced around catching Edwards eye, he was staring at me and Jake.I raised my eyebrows at him and then looked away.

"Well i better go check on the girls, out late partying again" i rolled my eyes, and pulled on my coat and hat and gabbed my smoothie "I'll call you later, wanna watch a movie tonight?" i glanced over my shoulder at Jake "Yeah, my pick though" he smiled i shrugged, running outside and back to the dorm.

"You guys awake?" i knocked on the door and came in.

"Where is my indigo long sleeve!" Frannie screeched throwing stuff all around the room

"I don't know!But where is my straightener!" Elliot ran out of the bathroom and then stopped to gape at me.

"your straightener is in the drawer to the left of the sink and Fran.. i'm wearing your shirt.." i trailed off

"Why did you use my straightener?" Elliot glared at me "You always say i should try harder to look good.." i mumbled

"and why did you take my shirt!" Frances almost shouted.

"Excuse, you take my shit all the time Fran!" it was true she always did.

"I do not!" she screeched

"Look at what you're wearing!" I pointed to her outfit from last night. "My jeans, my flats, my shirt, my BRA" i growled "So you can't exactly say anything Frannie"

"Take. it. off"

"Fine!" i ripped my shirt off and threw it at her "I don't care, keep your clothes I'm sorry, but you guys said we were SHARING clothes, or was that a one way thing" i rolled my eyes and grabbed another orange tanktop and pulled my sweater vest over again.

"But don't expect me to let you use my clothes anymore either" i tossed over my shoulder at them as i walked out again.

**:)**


	4. SwingSet

**Helloo, Readers=]**

**once again Read&Review!! **

**thank yoou. **

**Disclaimer:**

**unfortunately .. do not .. own .. Twilight..**

**sighs..**

**Chapter 5!**

I was so pissed at them! I stormed outside and stomped my way to the lake, seeing the huge gnarled trees from a distance, there was a small swing set, and a tire swing there, the swings were old wood plank swings with chains attached to them, that hung off the one of the highest, biggest branches on the tree; how they got it up there, I had no idea.

I sat down and pumped my legs, flying higher and higher, my thoughts floating out of my mind as I soared above Kienna Lake, flying past the mountains and the dense forest that surrounded the college.

"Hello" A sweet velvet rang, through my head, had I imagined it?

I slowly dragged my feet, stopping myself; I hesitantly shifted, slowly to see him standing there, his green scarf fluttering around his neck, as the wind pushed him towards me.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he sat down on the swing next to mine and I gazed up at this godlike creature perched beside me, my eyes ran across him body, his snug gray t-shirt that outlined his perfect muscularity, his pale skin stood out against it, dark blue jeans hung snugly around his waist and his hair in its usual tousled messy look, his gold eyes glinted as our eyes met, I blushed, heat running up my neck and the side of my face, looking away.

"Are you upset?" he looked concerned as I glanced away towards the birds floating on the lake "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but you looked upset in the Cafe today and.." he railed off mumbling something as him fist tightened and the pale white skin on his knuckles lightened and stretched.

"Well.." I whispered looking up into his glorious bronze eyes, searching his face, I felt my mouth open, and then it all came tumbling out...

Zac..

Worrying about Charlie..

Frances and Elliot..

Everything, even moving to Forks in the first place.

I looked up to see him staring at me: bewildered.

"I .. should go" I stood up quickly and started back towards the dorm.

"Wait!" I heard him call and I walked faster, I couldn't believed I had told this stranger my life's secrets!"Wait Bella!" he called sounding sad and remorseful, I turned slowly and saw him loping gracefully up to me, I dipped my head down trying to hide my shame.

"I..I'm sorry" he struggled for words, his face torn and saddened, I longed to reach out and touch his brow, to smooth the hard lines that corrupted his perfect angelic features.

I shook my head, hanging my hair in my eyes, creating a screen between me... and him, I looked up to see him staring down at me, his hand outreached to me as if to touch me.

He glanced at me and pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry" he sighed, I shrugged and turned back to walk towards my dorm, hoping they had left for some other party.

"What are you doing tonight?" I heard his voice chime effortlessly through the air, I turned again to see him standing behind me. "Nothing.." I looked up at him, he bent his face down to mine, his angel face a few inches from mine, I held my breath. "Would you like to be doing something?" he breath blew in my face, stunning me as his gold eyes melted into mine, I was shocked, my mind blank, numb. I think I felt myself nod, then I cleared my head and looked up at him,

"Sure, What did you have in mind?"

he smiled "Well since I'm new here, do you want to show my around town?"

i flushed again, glancing up at him "What time?"

"7:00, at the Half Daisy"his eyes sparkled and danced.

"Okay, you're new here, but you know a place that I've never heard of?" I scoffed, "I'll try and make it there" I said walked back towards the dorm, praying Frances and Elliot had left to go to some other party.

I plopped down on my desk chair, opening my laptop, when my phone started buzzing.

"So i'll fall asleep,

and try not to think twice,

About all the things,

that forever, will kick me down the steps,

for being too nice,

Cause everyone's searching for Treasure." I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Bella, it;'s Jake, do you wanna watch.. Quantum of Solace tonight or..Kung Fu Panda?"

Crap I had completely forgotten about Jacob!

"Oh.. Jake.. I can't... come tonight"i stuttered, imagining his how his eyebrows with furrow, deepening his eyes, his lips would press into a tight line and he would say...

"What?Why?"i could here the disappointment in his voice.

"I.. I'm going out to dinner with a friend."i hoped he would drop it and let me go, but knowing him..

"With.. who?" he sounded kind of.. angry..

"Um.. This new guy named... Edward Cullen, you probably don't know him since he's only been here for two day" it all came out in a rush

"a Cullen, huh?"i heard is breathing slow "Look Bella can you meet in the Library?"

"Sure Jake, see you there"i shut my phone and started for the library.

**Bella's ringtone is :**

**Treasure- The Rocket Summer. **

_**Song to Listen to:**_

_**Moonrise- Brian Crain**_

_**(Possible Renesemees Lullaby)**_

_**3**_


End file.
